1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to bucket systems for mops and particularly to bucket systems for flat mops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mops have been used for centuries. Currently, commercial cleaners often prefer flat mops, such as the microfiber flat mops by 3M corporation. These mops have a flat pad that absorbs and holds water very similar to the old string type mops. However, the flat design allows the user to cover more floor space. The flat pad also has other advantages over the old style of mops. Currently, these mops are cleaned by pressing them against a plate in a specially designed bucket that fits the mops. An example of this bucket is shown in FIG. 1. The user dips the mop into the lower portion of the bucket 100 to wet the mop. After mopping a section of floor, the user then presses the mop against the plate 101 to press out the water. There are several problems with this design. First, there is little stability in the bucket. Pressing too hard on the plate can cause the bucket to tip backwards. Also, there is no way to restrain the bucket when it is being used. The wheels 102 are not easily secured. As a result, there is a high probability that the pad will not be thoroughly pressed out before the next use. Finally, and perhaps the biggest problem is that the user must press out the dirty water from the mop back into the same bucket the user is using for cleaning. Thus, after only a short while the user is left with a bucket full of dirty water. This requires frequent empting and refilling of the bucket to keep the floor clean.